


Four AM Rush

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denny's, Depression, Food, Heart Break, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, waffles with whipped cream smiley faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are dumb. </p><p>They’re demanding, and annoying, and just plain pointless, really. Relationships are the reason people just assume they can’t live until they’ve found their “one true love” – bullshit. All of it is bullshit. There is no love, or that “special one.” Nonetheless; people still search and search until they’re able to find someone to “love” and to “cherish” for the rest of their lives – so they say. Liam used to be one of those people. He used to believe in love at first sight and all that other bullshit kid stuff. Deep down he knew it was all a scheme, but nonetheless he continued to search.<br/>---<br/>Or that one where Liam's not sure if he's gay and a Denny's employee named Zayn changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four AM Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Denny's prompt for a story on Tumblr so I decided to make something out of it.  
> Enjoy.

Relationships are dumb.

 

They’re demanding, and annoying, and just plain pointless, really. Relationships are the reason people just assume they can’t live until they’ve found their “one true love” – _bullshit. All of it is bullshit._ There is no love, or that “special one.” Nonetheless; people still search and search until they’re able to find someone to “love” and to “cherish” for the rest of their lives – so they say. Liam used to be one of those people. He used to believe _in love at first sight_ and all that other bullshit kid stuff. Deep down he knew it was all a scheme, but nonetheless he continued to search.

Which is how Liam ends up at Denny’s at four in the morning – a strange place to be looking for love, but hey, just roll with it. Liam finds himself stumbling into the overly lit restaurant just after four in the morning after an exhausting day. He wasn’t exhausted for any particular reason really – he just felt like shit. He flops into the nearest booth; head lying against the cold glass window. The smell of pancakes and hamburgers fill his nostrils and it makes him sick to his stomach. _Fuck eating – fuck everything really_. Liam comments to himself. He really doesn’t see the point in even trying to get out of bed anymore; he’s been completely immobile in his current state. He hadn’t left his room in nearly five days; hasn’t even stepped outside in twice as long. His daily routine became to just watch movies; play video games; sleep; eat (when he didn’t feel like dying), and occasionally wank. Liam wasn’t depressed – he really wasn’t. At least that’s what he’s been telling himself since it happened. So how exactly did he end up here? He didn’t know – nor did he give two fucks about it. The only thing that was on his mind was why. _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy_. The word kept spinning around and around in his head; like an endless loop. Why is life such a bitch? Why does this keep happening to me? _Because you deserve it_. The voice in Liam’s head answered back. Liam physically winces at the answer. Yea, Liam did deserve everything that came at him. He had stopped long ago to fight against whatever life gave him; instead he just swayed along with motion of it. It’d had been almost three weeks since his latest failed relationship. Liam thought Danielle was the one. Y’know, the one that everyone’s always talking; the one who was “practically made for you -” Well apparently not. Liam and Danielle had been going out for quite some time; nearly a whole year. Liam slumped further into his seat; a lump forming in his throat. Liam wasn’t going to cry; he just wasn’t. He had been done with crying days ago; now he was just in a hollow state. He couldn’t function normally to cry anymore. _Why the fuck did I have to ruin this?_ Liam repeats over and over in his head. Why did he have to ruin it? Danielle and he were completely fine; he was happy. At least that’s what he thought. Of course Liam would get the luck he got. On the eve of their one year anniversary; instead of saying “I love you” He had the misfortune of saying “I think I’m gay” instead. He shudders at the memory. There he was; sitting in front of Danielle in her favorite restaurant just waiting for the right time to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Liam never really thought of himself being gay; He never thought in a million years that he would end up liking guys more than girls. Sure, there was that time in high school where he experimented a bit. Giving and receiving messy blowjobs in coat closets; intense make-out sessions with the members of his football team, things like that. It was fun while it lasted, but he knew he would always be into girls. Until this year ,apparently. Liam puts his head in his hands; staring blankly at the table below him.

“Mate, are you alright?” Liam jumps at the voice. His eyes focus on a boy; a _cute_ boy. _Stupid gay thoughts_.

“Uh, y-yeah. Just a little tired I guess.” Liam lies as he tangles his hands together. The boy is wearing a red Denny’s shirt; it’s pretty obvious he works here.

“Well..alright then.” He says before taking out his notepad. “I’m Zayn and I’ll be your waiter tonight er – this morning?” He questions; eyes going unfocused for bit. “Yeah. Anyway – would you like something to drink before you order?”

Liam lifts his head slightly. “You wouldn’t happen to have any alcohol would you?” He questions; dropping his chin onto his folded arms.

“Sorry sir, I’m afraid we ran out of spirits to rest your wallowing soul.” Zayn says; fake sincerity and all.

Liam snorts at the answer. “Tea’s fine then.” He mutters. Zayn nods and walks away. Liam turns slightly to see him go. _Nice bum_. His brain comments; Liam groans and buries his face into his arm. _Why did I have to be gay?_ It’s not that he despised being gay, but he just wished he could have accepted it at a more appropriate time then he had. He still remembers the hurt look on her face when he blurted it out. He cringes at the thought and sighs; sinking into the cushion of the booth.

“Here’s your tea.” A voice says softly. Liam sits his chin on top of his folded hands as he looks up at the waiter.

“Do, you wanna’ order now? Or do you want to y’know sulk for a few more minutes?” He says; pen and notepad in one hand.

“I actually don’t want to eat anything - can’t eat.” Liam mumbles; sitting up and grabbing his tea cup. The boy frowns slightly and nods as he walks away from Liam. Liam stares at the tea; watching the steam roll off the sides of the mug and into the air. He doesn’t even bother to put sugar in it; he’d rather taste the bitterness of the drink at the moment.

He’s brought out of his sulking when Zayn sits in the seat in front of him; bringing with him a plate of waffles. “Look, I’m not having you sit here all sad and hungry. Now eat this.” He says pointing to the plate of food. “It has a whipped cream smile and strawberry eyes!” Zayn adds with fake enthusiasm.

“Aren’t you still working?” Liam snaps; looking at the waffles before him.

“Well someone’s a little snippy.” Zayn adds as he pushes a fork towards Liam. “ _Eat_.” Zayn says firmly.

“Hand me a knife, how am I supposed to cut my waffles without one?” Liam whines; giving into the order. He actually was quite hungry.

“I don’t think you’re in a stable mood to be handling a knife right now, love.” Zayn murmurs.

“Don’t call me that.” Liam huffs quietly. Zayn bits his lip and nods as he watches Liam (attempt) to cut up his food with the fork.

“So are you going to tell me whats gotten you all depressed?” Zayn says softly, “I’m a good listener, y’know.”

Liam puts a piece of waffle in his mouth; eyeing Zayn as he chews, “Why should I? I don’t even know you.” He says. Zayn just shrugs; combing his fingers through his raven colored hair.

“I heard it was better to vent to a stranger than to someone you know?” He tries. “C’mon just tell me, you’re killin’ me here.” Zayn whines.

“Killing you? How so?” Liam asks; a scowl on his face.

“I can’t handle those sad big brown eyes and that pitiful look you’ve had on your face since you came in here.” Zayn answers honestly. Liam didn’t know he was being _that_ obvious with the fact that he hates his life. With a sigh (and another piece of waffle), he nods in agreement.

“Okay um, I’m gay.” Liam says simply. Zayn raises one of his eyebrows.

“Okay? D-Do you have a problem with being gay, or?”

“No! No! It’s just that I uh, told my girlfriend on our one year anniversary.” Liam says, “I told her ‘I think I’m gay’ instead of ‘I love you.’” He adds bitterly. He adds another piece of waffle in his mouth; brows scrunched together.

Zayn hums, “Well, good.” He says simply.

_What._

Liam nearly chokes on waffle at the word, “ _good?_ How in the hell is that good? I love her and now I messed everything up!” Liam shouts,” I’ve been doing quite a bit of that lately.”

“Well, I don’t think you love her in the way you think you love her. If you’re gay then you can’t possibly love her in a romantic way, right?” Zayn did have a point there,” Unless she happened to have a more – _manish_ persona?” Liam laughed slightly at that.

“No, she’s definitely a girl.”

“Hm well, are you _sure_ you’re gay?”

“I actually don’t really know.” Liam pouts, “I mean I’ve done stuff with guys before.”

“What kind of _stuff_?”

Liam blushes slightly at the question. “Um, I’ve kissed guys? A-and I’ve uh,” Liam cuts short; pulling at the collar of his hoodie, “Sucked dick before?” Liam says; cheeks a bright red. Zayn hums as he crosses his arms around his torso.

“Have you done like and butt stuff before?”

Liam sputters at the question, “ _butt_ stuff? What do you mean?” The look Zayn gives him has him blushing in embarrassment.

“Have you had anal or given anal before?” Zayn say bluntly; pointed eyebrow raised.

Liam sheepishly shakes his head, “No. Never in my life.”

“Do you want to?” Zayn asks.

“Yes.” The word tumbles out before he even has a chance to clearly think about it. He’d always been curious about it but he figured it was something that wouldn’t actually happen. Zayn nods simply before standing up out of his seat.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Liam pouts in confusion, “What? Why?” He asks.

Zayn rolls his eyes as he puts a hand on his hip, “Well as a gay citizen I figured I help someone in the midst of a sexuality crisis.” He says sarcastically.

“W-What?” Liam whispers.

“Do you want to fuck me or not? It’s a pretty simple question.” Zayn huffs in annoyance. Zayn walks towards the front door without another word. He tries to hide his triumphant smirk when he hears Liam follow behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I most likely will post the smut for this sometime soon, but I don't know if I should continue it after that??  
> Feedback on this will help me so much on deciding if I should continue this or not.  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Comments (Good or Bad), and Kudos are appreciated!!  
> Any grammar mistakes will be taken cared of..eventually. I'm not a good proof-reader oops. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want to yell at me or something   
>  badpunhaz.tumblr.com


End file.
